Numerous devices exist for assisting individuals having reduced mobility into and out of vehicles. Such devices include without limitation lifting platforms, ramps, moving seats, movable steps, and the like mounted to a vehicle in any conventional manner. For example, some devices are used to lift and lower standing individuals or individuals in wheelchairs, or to move individuals in other manners with respect to a vehicle. As another example, some devices are used to enable stretchers or beds to be loaded onto and/or unloaded from vehicles. As yet another example, some devices can be positioned in different manners to permit easier entry and exit of individuals into and out of vehicles. Such devices include ramps and steps that can be moved to different positions with respect to the vehicle.
Despite advances in vehicle access technology, some impediments to vehicle entry and exit still exist for individuals with reduced mobility. One such impediment is the ability of individuals to clearly see the vehicle entry and exit device. For example, in some cases, the vehicle entry and exit device may need to be used in dark conditions. As another example, the individual using the device may be blind or vision impaired, and therefore unable to see the device or parts of the device.
Vehicle entry and exit devices are often powered, typically include moving parts, and can be used in many locations and conditions. For these and other reasons, it is important for a user and/or operator to clearly see the vehicle entry and exit device (or components thereof) and its position and movement during operation. In many cases, the user or operator must rely upon light from the vehicle or from the surrounding environment in order to see the vehicle entry and exit device. However, such light can be inadequate or can be ineffective in fully illuminating the vehicle entry and exit device. Also, vehicle entry and exit devices typically include moving parts as mentioned above, therefore increasing the chances that part or all of such devices have reduced visibility in some positions.